warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Pox
The Pox are a thrown Infested weapon released in . Similar to the , the Pox's projectiles release a cloud upon coming into contact with a surface or enemy, making it ideal for large groups or area denial. However, its low magazine size and ammunition reserves mean that players must be mindful of their ammo. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Third highest base damage of all throwing-type secondaries, behind and . **Innate damage – effective against Flesh and Ferrite Armor and ignores Shields and Proto Shields. *Spores create gas clouds which deal 10 damage per second for 4 seconds. **Pox gas cloud deals damage over time and can be stacked. **Pox gas clouds do not inflict self-damage. *Highest status chance of all fully automatic secondaries, and second highest status chance of all throwing-type secondaries behind 's alt-fire. **Can achieve 100% status chance with , , , and . *High reload speed. *Can use the pistol exclusive Mod. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Robotic and Fossilized. **Damage cannot be increased with , , or mods. *Lowest critical chance of all throwing-type weapons. *Tied with for second lowest magazine size of all throwing-type secondaries. *Lowest fire rate of all throwing-type secondaries. *Slow projectile flight speed, with heavy arcing. *Cannot use thrown-exclusive mod . Notes *The Poison Cloud deals 20 damage per second during its 5 second duration, totaling 100 damage. **Each second during the Poison Cloud's duration factors in Pox's status and crit chance as well, allowing each tick of damage to potentially proc and/or crit until the 5 seconds ends. **Additionally, each tick of damage will also guarantee a proc with a halved duration (from 8 seconds to 4 seconds). Thus granting a possible 200 additional damage assuming the hostile remains in the Poison Cloud for the entire 5 second duration, for a grand total of 300 damage. *Pox has a noticeably bigger lingering cloud when is equipped. Tips *As the Pox explode on contact with surfaces instead of sticking to them, adding , or damage is recommended to keep enemies in the clouds for extended periods. *The high status chance of the Pox, along with its innate damage makes it an effective tool to strip off enemy armor via procs. ** can be mixed with to essentially create a stunlock cloud of armor stripping, which (with multiple cloud stacks) can shred armor in seconds. *This weapon performs especially well in corridors and cramped spaces where enemies are forced to cluster together, and the stacked gas clouds can make short work of them. **Pox users should be mindful about their ammo reserves when using this tactic, however, because they might find themselves ganged up by enemies while trying to pick up ammo drops. Bugs *When disarmed by a Drahk Master, the Pox appears on the ground as . Trivia *''Pox'' refers to a type of disease that is characterized by pustules or pockmarks that cover the whole body, examples of which include Chickenpox and Smallpox. **In earlier times, Pox may be used to refer to diseases in general, or a curse. Media Pox.png|Pox in Codex. Torid VS Pox! Warframe POX Setup 2x Forma (TSG Update 1) Warframe Pox, Explosive Paper Airplane Testicles - 4 Forma thequickdraw Warframe Leveling - Pox Episode 1 POX FART CLOUDS - Build for Champions Riven build - Warframe Patch History *Fixed the Pox not dealing radial Damage over time when its projectile lands on the ground or otherwise not on an enemy. *Pox will no longer play Hit Notification sounds on Damage over Time ticks. *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 9. *Direct impact damage increased from 50 to 77. *Improved projectile trail FX. *Fixed the Pox diorama being aggressively zoomed in. *Tweaked the max number of Pox projectiles Limbo can create in Stasis to 20 before Stasis becomes unstable and closes. *Fixed constant pulsing of the crosshair from Pox DOT. *Fixed the Pox not changing its orientation when thrown. *Fixed a poor Pox throwing animation when holding a datamass. *Fixed a black mesh appearing on the Pox in the Arsenal. *Introduced. }} de:Pox es:Pox Category:Thrown Category:Infested Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 19 Category:Weapons Category:Toxin Damage Weapons Category:Research Category:Infested Weapons